The new priestesses
by yuki8
Summary: Hey there !!...well i figure Miaka and Yui can be priestesses..so can me and my other 3 frenz !! LOL...well n e wayz i had some fun making this fic so far and i love the out come..LOL..and i hope you ppl can come to like my ficcie !!...but plz..read on !
1. The four new priestesses part 1

fushigi yugi chapter 1  
  
himeko " Hey ! guys ! you wanna hear a story the new girl in our class just told me!" she went up to her friends eriko and Yukiko.  
  
yuki " well...what did she tell you?"  
  
himeko " umm...well she said it like this..her mother and her mothers friend was taken into this book..called The Universe Of The Four Gods..and this book is just so happen to be located at our public library,in a room upstairs.."  
  
eriko " what's the girls mothers name? " himeko " umm..she said its was..Miaka Tsukunami !" yuki " what was..miaka's friends name? " himeko " ..yui..Yui Hongo !" eriko " well..is there more to the story?"  
  
himeko "yup!..Mika's dad..hes some guy Mika's mom met in the book..his name is..Taka..Mika also said that her mom and her friend Yui..got taken in the book..about 3 years or so..Mika's mom becames a priestess of Suzaku..and Yui became a priestess of Seiriyu..but anyways i wanted to ask you two if you wanted to go and check out this mysterious book? "  
  
eriko/yuki "hmmm...." they looked at eachother. himeko " Oh Please !!?" eriko " hai,hai !" yuki "ok,just let me gather my things at my desk !" *~*~* yuki " so..Himeko? why'd you ask..Mika about the story? " himeko " i didnt ask..she asked me if i wanted to hear a story..and i ofcourse wanted to !" yuki " oh i see.." eriko " we're here !" *~*~* yuki " look you two..im gonna go get me a soda from the mechine,ok..you two go on ahead !" himeko " what do you think Eriko? its in that room yea? " eriko " i guess so..thats the only door i see......" *sweatdrop* As Himeko walked along the book shelf,all of a sudden a book fell.. " Kyaa!! " himeko cried .  
  
eriko " Doshita-no? Himeko? " she ran over to himeko,who was sitting on the ground looking at a book,it was red with chinese lettering on the front."is that the book?...what does it say ?"  
  
himeko "yea...it say The Universe of the Four Gods.." eriko " well..open it,lets read it.." *~*~* Yuki bent down to grab her soda from the mechine and all of a sudden she seen this blue mist and even saw an image of a dragon... yuki " What the?! " yuki saw the mist going up the stairs Himeko and Eriko went up, yuki followed is...  
  
himeko **" There by,the girls of legend which opened the door which led to another world...This is a story of 4 girls who made their wiches come true after they came to posses the seven stars of Suzaku,Seiriyu,Genbu & Byakko,many powers we bestowed upon them...the moment the first page is turned,this story will come real "**  
  
eriko " what do you think is means,Himeko?"...himeko slowly turned the page...  
  
yuki " Eriko? ! Himeko? ! " yuki walked into the room. himeko /eriko " hmm?" *All of a sudden a red light surrounded eriko and himeko...they screamed * yuki " himeko...eriko...?...koko...Doko?!" yuki looked around in the room,but all was left,was the book himeko was holding...." dont tell me this story is true...." yuki thought.after..she took the book and headed home.  
  
All sorts of thing went through yuki's head as she walked home... yuki " could they really be in the book? " suki " yuki...Yukiko-chan ?!" a familiar voice called to her. yuki " hmmm...." she turned " ah...Suki-chan ?!" suki " Doshita-no,Yuki? " yuki "...y-you wouldnt belive me.." suki " try me.....by the way,wheres eriko and himeko-chan? "..didnt you 3 go to the library after school together?" yuki " well...yea...but see..we found this book and..." suki " and what? " yuki " see this book" suki "...yea..what about it? "  
  
yuki " well...you know that new girl in our class, Mika ,well Mika todl himeko a story about this book and its seems to be true... Mika said it took her mother and the mothers friend in to this prticular book and...back at the library today..the same thing happened to eriko and himeko..."  
  
suki " hmmm...see i told you !...i toally belive you !" yuki "hoonto ?!..arigatoo,ne Suki-chan !...ok,you know what..lets go to my house and we can read soem of this book ! " suki " hai !..iiko,ne? !" 


	2. The four new priestesses part 2

Fushigi yugi chapter 2  
  
Yuki plopped herself on her bed ,Suki sat nex to her...Yuki opened the book...... himeko " itai !!" himeko rubbed her head as she stood up..." where..where am i ?!" she found herself in the desert. " eh ?!...shimata...im gonna die in a hot place like this !" himeko fell to her knees *sweatdrop*  
  
toroki " ano...?..nani sundaiyo? " a voice said from behind. Himeko quickly got up and turned around to find a very handsome young man,on top of a horse. " what are you doing all the way out here...and all alone ? "  
  
himeko " umm..well..to tell you the truth..i really dont know..." *sweatdrop* toroki "well..im headed toward Sairou,the city up ahead..id be happy to take you there ?" himeko " hmmm...he dosent seem like that type of raper man....i could trust him..i think..." *~*~* eriko "mmm..." eriko moaned as she woke up. " where am i ?" she found herself lying in a patch of grass,surrounded by a bunch of rocks and not to far from where she was,was a mountain..it had big doors at the front..." hmm..that looks like some hide out ?" eriko began to walk toward the mountain and all of a sudden..  
  
bandits " Hey ! Baby! wat cha doin out here all alone ?!" A bunch of bandits crowed her.  
  
eriko " ahh...wa-what ?! " she steped back,scared like shit . tasuki " didnt i tell you guys to earn some money ! not mob a girl for it ! " bandits " G-Genro ?!!...su-sumimasen !!" tasuki " heh...sorry bout that..they dont have much contact with girls.." he stoped walking toward her and staired her out..." hey....she's wearin weird clothing...just....like...Miaka !" he thought. eriko " sugoi !...a handsome guy just rescued me !" he heart began to reac,she fell to her knees. tauski " Oi! Doshita-no ?" he ran over to her,and placed his hands on her shoulders saying.. " are you ok ?" She looked at him and totally blushed...but then she fainted.....  
  
*****(who wouldnt ??? ;)  
  
tasuki " geesh..this is critical...i guess i'll take her back to my place until she wakes up..." *~*~* (back to suki & yuki) yuki " wow...do you think it really eriko and himeko in here? " suki "well sure...who else would think a guy is cute and you just met him ?!" yuki *sweatdrop* " true.....demo....you know suki..just a moment ago i just totally felt like eriko !......" suki "hmmm? " yuki " you know...like love at first site !" suki " lol....yuki i think you'd just better sit back and let me read.." she took the book. *~*~* toroki "so..what's your name?" himeko " my name...Himura Himeko..." toroki "Himeko..ka?" himeko "yea..whats yours?" toroki "..Toroki.." himeko " kawaii!..." Toroki blushed. toroki " so where you from?...you dont look like your from here ?"  
  
himeko " yea...i know..it looks like im not from here at all...im really from a place called Tokyo..i new right when i awoke to find myself in a desert..be cause there is actually no deserts in tokyo !"  
  
toroki " Tokyo?.....hmm..i think i heard of a place called that before...... well if you need any help around me and my buddy Karasuki will be glad to helo you!..im going back home to meet him now! "  
  
himeko " i new this guy wasnt so bad..his back is so warm right now,his heartbeat is so gental.." she thought as she held on to his waist tightly and her head reasting on his back.  
  
Continued in chapter 3...... 


	3. Everyone meets

Fushigi yugi chapter 3  
  
suki " whats this?....umm yuki? i-i feel like im falling in love with a guy i havent even met yet!! ....i think himeko is falling for this Toroki guy....i think you were right when you felt the same thing like eriko.."  
  
yuki " yes...i wonder why we felt this sort of thing...maybe we're all connected some how....well...oh we all have the same hair pin,remember,we all brought the same pin! " *~* eriko " yuki ?!" eriko woke from her dream. *~* yuki " huh? !" yuki heard a very distant voice. " suki..did you hear that ?" suki " hear what? " yuki "it sounded like...eriko !" suki " eriko..you there?"  
  
eriko "...suki ?.....yuki ?...is that you ?....you guys ! im scared..i want to come home !"  
  
yuki "..eriko...dont worry ! im sure that genro guy knows what to do!..just ask him !" eriko " really?..." yuki "yes im sure of it now ask him !" *~*~* suki " what makes you so sure about that genro person,yuki? " yuki " well look here..." yuki pointed to the part where eriko and genro first met.." look ! he mentioned Mika's mother, Miaka, so im sure genro knows what eriko is suppose to do.."  
  
suki " what do you mean? "  
  
yuki " well, Mika said her mother became a priestess of suzaku..and since genro knows Miaka...well he must be informed about this whole priestess thing..."  
  
suki "i see !..so eriko was taken into the book to become the new priestess of suzaku,right? " yuki " i think so..." she sat down on her bed. suki " well lets not waist anytime and lets read some more !" she began to read... *~*~*~* toroki " Himeko?.." toroki called to the sleeping girl who was huggin on to his waist and asleep agianst his back. himeko " hmmm?..did i fall asleep ?" she awoke,rubbing her eyes,then he jumped off the horse and helped her off. himeko "where are we?" toroki " in sairou !" himeko " oh i see .." toroki " come on !..i'll take you my place and you can meet my friend ! " **** toroki " Karasuki ?!..you home..?" he and himeko walked through the door  
  
karasuki " hai,hai !...o hello there..and my,my,what a pretty guest you have there Toroki !" karasuki just had gotten out of the shower...(with no shirt;)..then he walked over to himeko...."and whats your name,young one ?!"  
  
himeko " Himeko..."  
  
karasuki "what a pretty name !..Hi-me-ko !" he said with the most cutes smile and then put his arm around Toroki. " ne?,Toroki-chan ??! ^^ ...well Himeko !..as you know he's Toroki,he's 17yrs old and a very handsome young man ! ne?..and how old are you my dear ?"  
  
himeko "..16.." *sweatdrop*  
  
karasuki " yogatta !..oh and as you know im Karasuki,im already 20yrs old..to bad i wasnt younger--"  
  
toroki " urusai-na !!" he said and then went and sat down at the table. karasuki "..oopps..looks like i got him mad...ne,himeko?...saa..go cheer him up !..i have to get ready !" *~*~* The door creeked ad Eriko opened it...as she opened it she was startled buy this cute looking guy which had a try of food in his hands.. eriko " eh?...anta..dare-da ?"  
  
koji " is that anyway to greet someone who brang you food ?! " he said and pushed the door open and walked in..as he put down the food.." its..koji..my name is Koji !"  
  
eriko " ah i see !, nice to meet you..Koji "  
  
koji " yea..same here...well theres you food,enjoy ."  
  
eriko " M-Matte ! "  
  
koji "..nani ?" he turned around.  
  
eriko " do..do you know..genro ?" koji "..yea..i do,why? " eriko " i was wondering..if i could speak with him..?" koji " now?..but dont you wanna eat first ?" eriko "..umm..not really " koji "..ok..then follow me.."  
  
*As eriko followed she thought... eriko "...i really hope genro knows what to do..."  
  
koji " KNOCK,KNOCK ! " eriko stoped and looked at him koji.. koji " WHO'S THERE ?, ITS KOJI,GENRO'S BUDDY ! OH KOJI,COME ON IN ! THANK YOU !. " eriko "...weirdo..." KOJI ! , GENRO !. they both grabed eachothers arms and started to dance in a cirlce. eriko "....doshite?....are they dancers too ? " *sweatdrop*  
  
koji " genro.." they stoped dancing. " this girl wanted to talk to you.." tasuki " thanks ! " koji " well i'll leave you two alone !" koji closed the doors behind him. eriko " anou..genro? " tasuki " yes? how may i help you ?!" he said when he sat on his bed. eriko " well....i was wondering..if you know a girl ?" tasuki "well..im not familiar with alot of girls,but try me !" eriko " her name is..Miaka.." tasuki "....sure..i know her,shes the former priestess of suzaku !..and you? !..you came from her world too ! didnt you ?"  
  
eriko " well..yes,i did..but i was also wondering if you new a way for me to get home? " tasuki " well sure !..you gotta gather the 7 stars of suzaku...that is if you were ment to be the next priestess of suzaku..."  
  
nuriko " well no duh,Tasuki ! why do you think you found her near your mountain ?!" nuriko appeared outta no where.  
  
tasuki " Nuriko !! you dumbass ! just because your dead dosent mean you gotta use it to your advantage and pop outta no where !!! "  
  
nuriko " oh come one red ! you know i didnt mean it ! ^^ " hotohori " dont mind those two..there always like this..now did you say you were from our Miaka's world ? and you know here? how is she? " a handsome you transparent guy with long black hair and gloden eyes sat next to her.  
  
nuriko " oh ! your highness ! ^^"  
  
*Eriko got up and took a few steps back and bumped into a guy with light blue hair,a big smiley face and a staff in his hand.  
  
chichiri " daijobu,no da ! im not dead like them ,no da ! im real ! like tasuki,no da !.."  
  
eriko "..uh..huh.."  
  
tasuki " hey,hey ! chichiri !..oh ! eriko! this is Chichiri ! a friend of mine..and so are those two.." tasuk pointed at nuriko and hotohori.  
  
hotohori " hi.." he walked up to her.. " Im Hotohori a faithful servent of suzaku !"  
  
chiriko " dont forget about us !" Chiriko & Mitsukake appeared...Chiriko giggled. " konnichiwa ! watashi namae wa,Chiriko desu ! yoroshiku onegaishimasu !!" mitsukake " Mitsukake desu.."  
  
To be continued in chapter 4........... *~*~* 


	4. Get ready everything has just begun

fushigi yugi  
Chapter 4  
  
"so..tell me about yourself,Himeko ^^ " karasuki asked as he,toroki and himeko sat at the table.  
  
" well...what would you like to know? " " where are you from?...do you have any siblings?..a boyfriend,perhaps ? ^^ " " well..im from Tokyo.." "..hmmm...some what i feel i've heard of this place...hmph..must be my imagination..oh well,go on !"  
  
"..ok...i have 2 younger sisters..and no..i dont have a boyfriend.." "....i swear i've heard of a place called Tokyo....Ah! I Know ! isnt that where our dearly Suzano came from,Toroki ?! "  
  
"..well its been such a long time since we got re-born..but now that you mention it..yeah ! Suzano did say she come from a place called Tokyo !"  
~*~*~*~ " now,now minna !..hello my dear ! what did you say your name was ?"  
  
" Kinomoto..Eriko..but just call me Eriko " "..so you were saying how could you get home ? " "y-yes..do you know how? " " Ofcourse..this is exactly what happen with our dear Miaka..ok well,first we need to get you to Taittsukun !"  
  
"..i heard my name !..now what is it you want ?" she appeared.  
  
" ^^, Taittsukun ?!..we need you help..this girl wants to get home..can you help ?" " hmm..i suppose so !..you know you were brought here for a reason,dont you ?" "..umm..actually i have no idea why im here..."  
  
" well you see these 6 men !..your actually suppose to gather them youself..but your lucky,they came to you,considering the contidition there in...there's actually 7 of them but one of them is in your world,when all 7 are all together your albe to summom a god called Suzaku !..and Suzaku has chosen you as its new priestess ! do you understand child ?"  
  
"...sort of...im not sure im fit for the job though..i just want to go home...."  
  
" well...i can send you home...but soon after..you'll have to come back,seiriyu may attack agian !..so in the mean time,when you go back i want you to find Miaka & Tamahome..and bring them back with you! OK ?"  
  
" i-i will.." " Good ! now everyone ! get into a circle and you,go in the middle !,now,everyone concentrate,Eriko ! you concentrate on your world " **everyone began..but eriko couldn't comcentrate at all...**  
  
"what's wrong with me !...i feel so selfish...this old lady says im some priestess and its like im supposed to save the whole world by summoming..Suzaku...should i go home?...i feel like something bad might happen...these people seem so kind...espically Tasuki...when he saved me...god !...i've only known him for this short while..and i feel like he already became a big part of my life !....."  
  
" WOULD YOU CONCENTRATE ! ERIKO !" " ah ! hai !..gomen.."  
  
** Now everything about her world began going through her head..family..friends...when she was about to fade into her world she opened her eyes and saw Tasuki's smiling face fade away before her eyes...when she closed her eyes a tear ran down her face and when she re- opened her eyes she was floating...in a place something like space..but then all of a sudden she saw a blue and green light shoot right past her...then agian,when she woke up she found her self in Yukiko's room....but no yukiko.**  
  
" where's yuki-chan?" she asked her self.when she turned towards the bed she saw the book. " yuki left the book here?....hmm..." when she was about to leave..she slowly opened the room door to see if anyone was home. " good ! nobody's home !" she ran down the stairs and out the front door. **When eriko reached home she ran to the phone and called Himeko.  
  
" Hi ! Mrs.Himura ! is Himeko there ?...oh?...she's not ?....ok Thanks !" **A half hour later she tried yuki's home,she wasn't there either..so she decided to try Suki's home to see if she saw anybody..neither was Suki home.....the next day Eriko went to school and didn't waist anytime..she went straight to Mika.  
  
" Mika?..hi ! i know you don't know me but im a friend of Himeko..my name is Eriko !" " yoroshiku ! ^^...did anything happen to Himeko ?" " ..yea..kind of..but remember that story you told Himeko ?" "..yea.." " well..what's happened to your mother and father it's happened to me,Himeko,Yukiko and our other friend..Suki..at least i think she's in there...so i was wondering if i could have a talk with your parents ?"  
  
" sure!..it's just they don't come home till late !..so if you like you can meet them at there college !" " ok ! thanks !"  
~*~*~*~ continued in chapter 5... 


	5. The journey has just started

Fushigi yugi  
Chapter 5  
  
"...i hope i can find them!..." she thought as she ran down the street with the universe of the four gods in her hands, when she reached there, in such a hurry she ran in to the college ,so much into her thoughts she bumped into a guy walking along with a girl. "ahh!!.....oww !" eriko fell on her ass.  
  
"Taka?! are you alright? Taka !" miaka turned and looked at the girl. "are you alright?" miaka asked eriko.  
  
" uhh..yea im ok " she stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
" here you droped you book " miaka picked it up without noticeing what book it was.  
  
" oh..thanks!...umm? "  
  
" oh..my name is Miaka..Miaka Tsukunami & this is my husband..Taka Tsukunami !"  
  
" REALLY?!!....oh i 've been looking for you two !!..."  
  
"...really?..."  
  
"hehe.......yea..sorry,i know you gus dont know me but my name is Eriko Kinomoto..and i belive you recognize this book? " eriko held it up.  
  
"...y-yea ! i-its the universe of the four gods !..how'd you get a hold of it ?"  
  
" well..if you wanna know from the begining..i suggest we go some where.."  
  
" well lets go to our place !"  
  
"yes..come to our place..then you can meet my friend yui !"  
  
" Thanks "  
***** " Mika?! are you home ?!" "yea! im home mom....oh hey eriko !"  
  
" Hi Mika " " you two know eachother ?"  
  
" yea we actually just met today, but we are in the same class !..oh and mom..dad?.."  
  
"hmmm"  
  
" uncle keisuke is here agian..hes in the bathroom right now !" "...nothing new..hes always here for dinner anyways !" "yes!....so please eriko,have a seat at the table and ill bring over some tea !"  
  
"ok..thanks "  
  
"..now eriko? please ! tell me whats happen sp far? "  
  
"well...when my friend Himeko heard of this book she got curious and took me and my other friend Yuki to check it out..you know..see if it was true or not...so first me and my friend Himeko got taken inot the book and though i think Himeko is still in this book..because when i came out i called her house and she wasnt home..now my friend Yuki is in the book and if im not mistaken our friend Suki too....but when i came out of the book...i saw this 2 bright lights shoot right pass me..i think it was a green and blue light...  
  
"i see...the book must want new priestesses !..i hope everything is alright !..ok well you four girls are the new priestessess...umm...did you meet anyone in the book ?!"  
  
" well...yea ! i met a guy...he called himself Genro..but his friends called him Tasuki !"  
  
"i see...you met Tasuki..you must be wanted by Suzaku..and what were Tasuki's friends names ?"  
  
"...ano...Nuriko....Hotohori...Chichiri....Chiriko...and there was a tall guy..i think his name was ..Mitsukake.."  
  
"...so..you met everyone already.." "..umm.."  
  
"..oh im sorry !...well i suppose Mika told you everything?" "gomen-ne..oka-san..i just love the story so much i flet someone had to knwo how you and oto-san met and were totally ment for eachother..."  
  
"*laughs*..its ok Mika..."  
  
"so your the one the old lady..umm..taittsukun was talking about..ne...Tamahome?!"  
  
"..umm.."  
  
" ne, eriko-chan..hes known as Taka, now..though he has Tamahome's memories..."  
  
"..soka..taittsukun aslo told me that i would be called upon agian to go back into the book...and she said tomahome was needed in the book,because she said something about all 7 suzaku warriors was needed together..and she also said..Seiriyu would strike agian......"  
  
"..Taka's....needed agian....can i see the book " ****Miaka held the book and looked at it in a gaze,then opened it to a page.....****  
  
****Keisuke finally came outta the bathroom....... " ne..Mika-chan...what's going on ?" "well its got to do with the Universe of the four Gods...." " ohhh...and hows that?" "my classmate....and she also got taken in to the book with somemore of her friends..."*******  
  
"....Chichiri?...Tasuki??..can you hear me?!" "...Miaka ?!..is that you?" "hai !...are you with eveyrone?" "yes! were still all at Tasuki's place ya know...now what is it you want ya know? " " Minna?!..daijoubu-ka?" "yes! Miaka.were all fine !..besides,along with me,nuriko,chiriko and mitsukake..we'll be getting our body's back soon enough ! so when Eriko comes back we can help her fight...ne,Miaka?" "eh..yoogata-ne ?!...sa,minna..Eriko-chan..and..Taka will come back as soon a possible to help you guys..ok ?!"  
  
"HAI !" ****Miaka closed the book.....  
  
"...i..understand..." "huh?" "...i understand why you came back the first time..." "umm..well.." "you were scared..alone...you didnt know where you were...didnt you?" "..hai.." "..dont be scared...everyone is really friendly..Hotohori is a kind,sweet and a very gental man,Chichiri is a very sweet and kind guy too,Chiriko..is a very smart and intelligent,kind young man..Nuriko is a very sweet guy too...once you get to know him..Mitsukake is a very kind guy with this gental healing power..and as for Tasuki.. ****When miaka mentioned his name eriko blushed.. " as for Tasuki..well he sayd he hates girls..but im pretty sure he likes them..its just he has his own way of showing his love..i would say hes kinda complicating..but hes really a sweet guy..and last but not least....my Taka..well we've managed some miracle..because tamahome wasnt allowed in my world..but somehow..Taka,made his way to me and we've been blessed with a lovely child...but ill tell you eriko-chan...if you fall in love with a suzaku warrior..you might be able to be with eachother or...not...." **THE DOOR BEL RINGS** "i'll get it" "hey,taka my man!..yo ! Keisuke's here too?!" "..hi! we just stop by for a visit..if your busy..." "oh stop it,yui!..come in!!..yui ! meet Eriko !" "hi! nice to met you! Eriko!" " same here !" " look yui!..." she held up the book...  
  
**** wait and see what happens in Chapter 6 !! ^^ ****  
  
Chapter 6 " Toroki-chan !...What cha say we pay a visit to the lovey Subaru and the Charming Tokaki ? ne? " " hai ! hai!" "saa ! Himeko-chan ! ii-ko,ne? " he quickly gather some stuff and Himeko all together !  
***** " yea!! we're going to see Subaru and Tokaki !..hmmmmm...we havent seen them in ages !!,ne? Toroki-chan ?!" *grrhhh* " urusai-na! Karasuki !" *Himeko couldnt help but laugh.. "gomen,gomen..im just so happy !!*sigh*" *Himeko couldnt hold in her laugh anymore,when she did she got unstable and fell off the horse she sat on with Toroki. "kyaaa!!" " daijobu-ka??!!!" he quickly got off the horse. "..h-hai..my leg hurst a little though.." "Let me see...you have a mean scrach but nothing really damageing..here put your arm around my neck..i'll put you on the horse..but your sitting in the front this time !" " ka-wa-ii,de-su-ne?!! ^^" *both Toroki and Himeko blushed.. "urusai-na!!" "hai,hai...Toroki-sama !^^...sugoi! we sure got here fast !" "..yup!..can you get off,Himeko?" "i dont know..my leg still kinda hurts..." "wagata..come then..i'll carry you on my back.."  
**** " so this is your friend?" "hai.." "Miaka?..you know who's this people,Himeko's With ?!" "...i dont know who's she with but i know who they went to see..Tokaki & Subaru!" "and there from...? " "..oh! there Byakko warriors!..so Himeko is wanted by Byakko!...but then who is your other friends wanted by?..." "well..lets read on !"  
**** "...iitai...My head hurts...Koko..Doko? " " dont worry..your safe with me..when i found you, you were unconcious but i brang you to my place where me and my brother stay" " but where exactly are we?" "in and other part of Kutou " "Kutou?...ive never heard...wait...am i in the book?!!!...how long have i been asleep?" "almost a week...look...if you feel uneasy..you can tell me...i understand your from the other world,ne? " *yuki blushed when he said if you feel uneasy,tell him...* " are..you ok? " "...h-hai....." she looked around the room,seeing no t.v.,radio..she sure wasnt home anymore... "i am Amiboshi,of the Seiriyu Seven..here to serve you..my new Priestess.." "...wow..he has such a handsome face..so kind too !" she thought. "Brother ! i got some more water.." "....eh?!!..he said brother not twin brother!!" she said shocked in her thoughts. "..ah..Suboshi,meet our new Priestess !" "..nice to meet you..Priestess" he kneeled down. "....um...im not some kind of god! and please...dont call me priestess..i have a name..call me Yukiko Tsukishiro..but Yuki would be just fine !" "...hai..."  
*~*~* " Oi !?..doshita-no?" " ahh!..." she woke from her nightmare. "...daijoubu?.." "..anata..dare? " "...tan..Tomite-desu.." (thats his last name.."tan") " tomite..ka ?" she thought. " koko..doko wa ?" " your in Hokan...i found you in and ally lying in the snow,unconcious.." "..nani?..how long have i been here? " " almost a week...hoonto..daijoubu-ka? " " h-hai..demo--" " tadaima !...Tomite ?!" " im in the room !" "..you finally woke up ?!" " surpriseingly yes..shes been having many nightmares but never woke up until now.." he stood up next to hikitsu,both looking at suki. ** she looked at them.. " sugoi..there both very handsome guys..demo...demo..." she thought..but then she started to cry and said..." Watashi ! kaeru !!" (i wanna go home) ..he kneeled down by the bed. " namae-wa ?" " ..suki..desu " she sniffled. "..daijoubu-ka,Suki !...takito said it to us too..." "..takiko ? " she sniffled agian. " hai!..takiko okuda...a girl who also came from your world..she became the priestess of genbu..which me and hikitsu serve..we're genbu warriors thats suppose to protect you along with 5 other warriors..no matter what !" he stood up..then both Hikitsu and Tomite revealed their symbols on they body.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Continued in chapter 7...^-^ 


	6. Warriors search an danger is yet to come

Fushigi yugi  
Chapter 7  
  
" Tokaki..Subaru ! ? are you home ?! " " hai , hai !...eh? Karasuki-san ?!..Toroki ?" " ^-^..YO !..sashiburi , ne?....meet Himeko Himura !!! ^-^..our new priestess sent to us" " hmm...Tokaki !!..come here please !" " what is it ?...oh its you two?...and who might this young women be ? ! ^-^ " " TOKAKI ! -_- ..they said its our new priestess..." " and why is that ? " " well..Toroki found her in the middle of the desert....she said she's not from around here..she's from tokyo...like our Suzano--" " doko ?..doko wa..Suzano ? !" " eh?...anta?....Amefuri-chan ?! " "...hmm...hai !..Karasuki-sama ?" " mm hmm !" he nodded his head.  
  
*As soon as he knew it she jumped in to his arms and gave him a big hug* (they were lovers before they died...they were in my book ^-^)  
  
" haven't u grown !" " hai..just for you..^-^...genki desu-ka ? Toroki ?" " fine..thanks.." "..so you say she's from the other world ?" " please..tell me u dont think she's from this world..i mean look at her..no offense" he glanced at Himeko. " non-taken.." "..that's true..she has those weird clothes....well..we know what we have to do..find Tatara and Kokie..." " any idea where they went ?" " nope..they didnt tell me anything..but most likely there in konan..or hokan...i dont know..hahaha!!" *sweatdrop for Toroki..*  
  
" you know what..i garante something could happen here..now that a new priestess has arrived..i and Subaru will stay back and u and Karasuki take Amefuri along with the priestess to look for Tatara and Kokie ! Understood ? "  
  
" yeah !"  
~*~*~*~  
  
"........" speachless..  
  
*Tomite , Hikitsu and Suki sat at the table..* . "..wow....so you guys have marks on you..thats like tattooed on you for life...and you were born with it too?...." suki held Hikitsu's face...just looking at his right eye..where his symbol glowed a light green on top of his eye lid..she touched it softly. " can i see yours agian ? Tomite ? " he pulled down his shirt...she touched the left side of his back where his symbol glowed a light green too... " does it hurt ?"  
  
"..not at all..." " does your symbol mean anything ? " "..it means..Emptiness.." " i see.." she touched it some more...^-^  
  
" well..Tomite..you know what we have to do...find the 5 other warriors ! " " yes !" " how will we do that ? " "..don't worry..if anything was to happen on our journy...i'll protect you..with all my might.." *suki like totally blushed* " who might we look for first , Hikitsu ?" "..i feel someone close by..but that's it..i feel non-other anywhere close to here.." "..well..Suki..Lets get going !" he helped her on the horse and got on after her..  
~*~*~*~ "..come my priestess...i mean..Yuki " " Yes , we shall travel to Kutou and meet with Nakago " "..who's nakago?.." " the new emperor..and also one of the Seiriyu Seven..like me and my brother here" "i see..." "..well lets get going..you can ride with me on my horse Yuki " "...thank you.." as they rode..yuki couldnt get one name outta her mind..for some reason..Tasuki's name kept residing in her mind.. * *a couple hours passed..it was getting dark..not till another hour would  
they reach to kutou**  
  
"...so..would you two happen to know why i was sent here?.." "...u really wanna know ?.." "..I'll explain..well priestess..you were sent here for one reason and one purpose only...we needed a girl from another world..which would be you..your here to help us summon the best god Seiriyu..after you've summoned the beast god,you have 3 wishes and after your finished with all 3 wishes , you'll be sent back to your world..theres not only Seiriyu..there's 3 more beast god's..Genbu is the guradian of north , Byakko is the guradian of the east , Suzaku is the guradian of the south and Seiriyu is the guradian of the west and each guradian is given 7 stars to protect the priestess when she arrvies here in our world..such as me and my brother Suboshi..we're 2 stars outta the seven for Seiriyu...Understand so far ?"  
  
"..yes..but..have u ever met up with any other or the warriors..say for Suzaku..? " ".....yes..yes we have..there was this priestess that came here some what....well..a while back..we called her Lady Yui..and her friend was the priestess of Suzaku..they became sworn enimies...but in the end..it all worked out..our priestess Lady Yui didn't have a strong will..all was lost for her..she forgave her friend..Miaka in the end and Lady Yui used her last wish to grant Miaka the power to summon Suzaku..Miaka had failed to summon Suzaku in the begining...Lady Yui had fallen in love with Nakago , but he betraed her..he used her...as for the priestess of Suzaku...Miaka..she had fallen deeply in love with a warrior of Suzaku..his name was Tamahome..in the end they couldnt be with eachother not matter how much they loved eachother..it was not possible for them to be together in the end....well that is all i can explain..i just hope you understand.."  
  
"..can i ask you something ?.." "if you two were around..for sometime now....why do u guys look so young...?..^-^ " **amiboshi and suboshi both laughed..** "..well that might sound weird if i tell you.." "..no it won't..just tell me..please.." "..well...the last battle we were in..we died..but we have no idea why we are here now...but..me and my brother are 17yrs old..we died when we were 15..so we've been back here for 3yrs now.." "..cool ! " ** suboshi and amiboshi laugh agian** "..what's so funny ?.." "..nothing..nothing at all.." he said still laughing.  
*~*~*  
  
"...we better..let your friend Yuki know about what shes getting into...meeting Nakago aint such a good idea..." she staired into the book . "..yea..Nakago aint a good guy at all..he probably has something planed.." "..how can we let Yuki know..is she really in some kind of bad trouble ? " "..yes..she is..i was the priestess of Seiriyu..it didnt turn out so well..Nakago..he...told me many things just to get me to turn agiants Miaka... he just might do the same to your friend Yuki..." "..what can we do to help her ? " "..the best thing is to just go back into the book..find Yuki and tell her not to help summon Seiriyu " "..well then we must go back..cant we go now ?!" " yes..yes you can..just a mintue....now Taka...you promise me..you'll come back to me " "..ofcourse..i'll come back to you..you dont have to worry..alright ? " "..alright.." "..well..you two..Taka come here and u too eriko.." ***and in a bright light they were gone***  
  
" ahhhh!!...iitai.. " "..what the...tamahome ? " "..it's Taka man.." he said rubbing his head. " hahahahah !!..your back ! " he huged him..^^ "...oh...you too?..eriko right ?" "...yes..." " where is everyone ? " "...i dont know ^^ " "..how can you not know ?!!" "..i dont know man..they just dissapeared.." "they probably got their bodys back.....well lets just not sit here..we gotta find them and then some how we gotta go get her friend Yuki..shes supposed to be going to Kutou to meet Nakago !" " WHAT ?" "..yeah..so lets get going !"  
*~*~* "..so like..where are we ? .." "..Houkan.." "..still yet?..yes..we still have to find one of our warrios near here.." "...i feel it..we're getting closer....Tomite..why dont you go check the market." * he jumped off the horse..(..lol..left suki hanging there..all alone on the horse) and slowly walked towards the crowd of people in the market.....bout 15 mins later ***  
  
"..look who i found making trouble Hikitsu ! " "...Uruki...well...Suki..meet another warrior of the Genbu seven ! "..he pointed to the gurl. "..nice to meet you ^^" " hmph.." she crosed her amrs and snobed suki.  
*~*~* "..well priestess..we're here " * They stoped in front of a big gate *  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8 ^-^..... 


End file.
